goodnightmrtomfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAPTER LOGS
__INDEX__ IMPORTANT Please read the breif character description on the main page so that everything below isn't impossible to understand! Thank you. - JAMES (ADMIN) Chapter 1; Meeting This is where it all starts this is where Tom and Willie meet. It all starts off with someone knocking on Tom's door. When he goes to open it a lady and many children are standing on his doorstep. Tom asks what it's all about and she says that he needs to take in an evacuee. Willie is the boy he takes in. Tom gives Willie a quick walk around the house to show him around. Willie is very shy but polite and only refers to Tom as Mister. Tom is not very use to be called Mister in such a way. Tom fixes food for Willie and tries to make him feel like home. Tom spots a bruise on Willie's leg which has been created by the boy's mom (which you might know if you have read the brief character description I have written). Tom grows suspicious, where has the boy got these bruises from? This chapter is set in Little Weirwold; the little village to where Willie was evacuated. Later on when Willie goes out for fresh air he encounters Sammy (Tom's dog), the dog runs up to Willie in a playful way but since the boy has been told that dogs are dangerous creatures he immediately turns to a defensive position. Willie cries out that he will kill the dog, but then Tom comes and throws away the stick which Willie desperately has picked up to use as a weapon. reading experience I thought that this chapter was very good to be the "intro-chapter" it does not start off slowly as many other books, it's actually quite the opposite; the story starts off with the knocking on someone's door, and that's how it commences. I thought that the characters were neatly presented in a slow fashion but it created a nice picture of the starting of a big social web in such a small village. I think that Michelle Magorian has made a strong foundation for a book full of fantasy and creativity - from here anything could happen. Characters introduced *Sammy the cheerful dog *William Beech *Tom Oakley *Mrs Beech (in a somewhat vague description if you are able to read between the lines) Chapter 2; Little Weirwold In this chapter we get to see Tom's soft and loving side. This is where we get to know Willie better as an individual and not just a mysterious boy who is far away from home. Tom found out about Willie's problems in the last chapter but in this one he helps Willie with his problems. The village is presented in a larger scale, The author has done this by writing about Tom and Willie's walk around the village. Willie gains knowledge from Tom as they take a look around the village, he also learns that the dog is not as dangerous as he earlier thought. On the way they meet new characters as Tom is out doing his errands. When they come back it starts to rain and Willie's clothes get soaked. Therefore Tom goes to see if he got any clothing from his mother. He opens the bag that the boy came with and in it laid a belt and an envelope, the envelope describes how bad Willie is and that if he is bad to Tom that Tom should belt him. Tom becomes furious and says to Willie that he will never hurt him or any other child. When Willie is dry and ready to go to bed Tom reads him the story about Noah's Ark. This is where I gain a lot of respect for as a character. reading experience This chapter showed clearly the gears behind the "Little Weirwold Clock" and how the society in the little village works. I think it was a very good thought to show this by following the protagonists through the village and a perfect opportunity to introduce characters. Sadly I don't think the author used her advantage here; I think Michelle could have spent more time briefly explaining backgrounds of these characters. But I won't stay caught up on this as it is only the second chapter and there are plenty more chapters to go! (twenty-one in fact). Characters changing *Sammy turns out to be very loyal to Tom and Willie *Willie becomes more comfortable with his surroundings *Tom shows his loving side Characters introduced *Ivor the farmer down in the village *Roe living with Ivor (still very primitive information as we do not get to know alot) *Lucy, a little girl who was hanging out with Roe (I believe she is Roe and Ivor's daughter) Chapter 6; Zach In this chapter Willie meets a new boy who is also an evacuee his name is Zach. Zach is a boy who talks a lot but he explains that this is because he talks a lot around people he likes. Then Willie's face lights up Willie has never had a real friend. Since the last log Tom and Willies relationship has grown even stronger. Zach helps Willie to finish the shelter in Toms garden. Willie has become more comfortable with the village now and he knows his way around better. The state of war has been declared between England and Germany. Therefor the village has started to prepare themselves for the war. The town's preparations for the war starts and everyone gives a hand to help each other. The villagers are called to a meeting to volunteer for extra work around the town. Tom starts wondering about other people and that he might need to help others now when the war is breaking out. To everyone's surprise Tom volunteers for to help around. This is a major breakthrough for Tom since his wife and son died he has lived in a bubble but now he popped the bubble. Reading Experience This is my favourite chapter so far because of all the small and all the big changes that happens in the text. I was very happy for Willie because he got his first friend ever. I really notice that he is a lot happier now that he has a friend. Tom has become more social with the other villagers and more and more people start seeing him as a kinder man instead of seeing him as a grumpy old man. Chapter 8; School In this chapter Willie has his first day of school. He wakes up goes downstairs and Tom makes him breakfast. Tom walks up with Sam and Willie to the gate where Willie is greeted by George, Carrie, Ginnie and Zach. Together they go to school while Tom goes back home with Sammy. In the school the classes are being sorted out, Ginnie, Carrie and George go in a class for older students. Zach goes in a class for 8 year old students who can read and Willie goes to a class for 8 year olds who can't read or write. Willie gets sad because he isn't placed in the same class as the other his friends. Tom notices that he is sad and says that they can train on reading and writing every day. Then Willie cheers up. Reading Experience I thought that this chapter was a bit boring because of the structure of the chapter. Everything went too quickly, first he is in the house and then Willie goes to school and he comes backs and that pretty much sums it up. There are too many words for a text with so little content. Chapter 9; Birthday Boy It is Willie's Birthday now and Willie is very excited. Not because of the fact that it is his birthday though, because it is another day of school. Willie has never had his birthday celebrated before, so that Willie is the centre of attention feels very queer to him. Tom greets him in the morning but Willie doesn't seem to mind so much about it. Willie goes out for a run with Sammy and when he returns Tom has set the table with parcels, envelopes and a birthday-breakfast.Willie's favourite present was the one from Tom, the art equipment made him happy because he loves to sketch and paint. Willie gets confused; he has never got presents before at least not with his name on it. After the breakfast Willie goes to school.Tom meets Willie after school and they go out for a walk to visit the people that have congratulated him to say thank you. Tom is a bit worried because no letter has come from Willie's mother but he thought that the letter might be delayed because of the war. But I think that it is obvious that the mother hasn't sent any. Reading Experience I liked this chapter because of the development made by the characters in the book. Willie started of as a shy boy who was afraid of everything in the world that he lived in, everything was foreign to him. Tom has gone from being a very closed character who lives by himself to a loving nurturing person because of the company he has got. Chapter 12; The Show Must Go On Willie and Zach were working with the school's adaptation of A Christmas Carol, ''Zach was there to act because he likes acting but Willie was there to do the scenery. But Willie got the role as the promter which made him happy to have such an important role. However when several of the evacuees had to return to London because of the bombing some important roles were left empty, the teacher asked Willie to play Scrooge. She asked him to do this because he read the narrative part with such confidence that she thought he would fit the role. The whole idea of playing an even more important role made Willie even happier. Everyday at home Willie trained his lines so that he would know them of by heart. I thought this chapter was very good because Willie has changed a lot from the the start and now he is joining in on the town activity. Earlier on Willie joined the choir and now he is in the production of the school play. This shows that William is getting more comfortable with the new environment and all the new characters he has met. He is finally settling down which makes me as a reader more relaxed and it is easier to read. The only negative with this chapter was that it was a bit slow to read. Chapter 14; New Beginnings In this chapter Willie is transferred to the class above where he gets to study with George, Carrie, Ginnie and Zach. Willie has of course evolved a lot from not being to read at all to move up to a class who reads fluently but there are still some areas where he needs to practice. But he does very well in all the subjects in his new class, especially art. He even outshines some other students in some subjects. Willie is very happy to finally be going in his friends class, and to be able to read and write just like them. Carrie decides she want's to do her exams for high school, but not that many seem fond of the idea of a girl go to highschool. Except for Zach of course because he is always very optimistic. After a nice day in school Willie returns to hear the sad news that his mother was getting ill and that he needed to return to London to help her. This did not mean too much for Willie, for him it was just to go and visit and help his mom to get better. What made him sad was that he didn't know when he would be able to return to mister Tom. But he still had hope because he ''knew that he would return to little Weirwold again. This was my favourite chapter so far because I was so happy for William that he got moved up one class. It is nice to see him be able to hang out with his friends more often and not only on his free time. It is also fun to see Willie have learned so much of reading and writing and it makes me appreciate the knowledge of reading even more. I think it is sad that he has to leave not only because he Willie be gone from all his friends and Tom but also because he has to go to his mother. The worst thing is that he thinks his mother is helping him to become a better boy and that he doesn't understand that when she hits him he isn't a naughty boy. This is the problem that arises when you have a character that doesn't know so much. Chapter 17; Rescue In this chapter Willie has just been abused and left by his mother he has also found out that he has a little sister which has also been badly abused by the mother. Tom and some policemen found Willie and Trudy (as he calls the baby) tied up in the house. In the earlier chapters Tom got worried so he travelled to London to check up on Willie. This was probably because Tom knew that Willie had been abused before. They are rushed to the hospital because of the severe condition that they were found in. Trudy's condition is even worse that Willie's but they do not say that to him because that would make him feel terribly guilty. Tom travels with them to the hospital. He helps out around in the hospital to make sure that other patients get through but he constantly thinks about Willie and always checks up on him. Trudy died they couldn't save her but nobody told Willie. When Tom hears someone talking about moving the boy to a foster home he gets terribly worried he doesn't know what to do. He might never see the boy again. He decides to kidnap him. To take him home so that they could be with each other. When nobody is looking he picks up the boy and escapes. This was a very sad chapter I could hardly understand what was going on. Everything in the book so far had been relatively happy but then suddenly comes this dark chapter. But it also comes with a sunny side to it all. It shows that Tom cares really much about Willie and would travel far distances to be with him. The description in this chapter was very good it made it very easy to imagine the places in the chapter. Chapter 19; The Sea, the Sea, the Sea Tom decides to take Willie and Zach to seaside for a little vacation. They visit a nice sunny place and they have lots of fun. They go on bike rides, Will is able to draw because there are some incredible motives and they go swimming. Willie is not able to ride a bike but kindly enough Tom hires a tandem and he rides on the back. They are offered shelter by a Mrs.Clarence she is also a widow. The vacation helps Willie to recover from the trauma, and it also lets the three of them have some time with each other. But there is something that worries Zach his parents haven't written to him. Willie tries to encourage him but Zach only somewhat believes him. It was a nice and short chapter I like that Tom is being very kind to Willie and even brings his best friend. After all the chaos in the earlier chapters this is just perfect. I have got over the terrifying part with all the abuse in the last chapter log. I think the vacation could have been spread out on two chapters so that the details could have time to sink in a little more. Which brings me to the negative part of the chapter: It should have been more descriptive I wouldn't mind reading that extra bit! Chapter 22; Grieving Since last Tom adopted Willie. It was when people of the gouvernment came and said that Willie's mother had committed suicide. They said that Willie was going to a foster home,but Tom didn't allow that. They said he couldn't have him since he had kidnapped Willie but Tom convinces them. Zach left to go and see his dad who was injured in an attack and Zach fears it would be the last time he could see him. Zach said goodbye to everyone and that he would see them again. Willie of course did not want see him leave but he knew he had to and see his father. So Willie said goodbye as well. One day Ms. Little was standing in their living room and told them some sad new; Zach had been killed during his visit in London. He had been in an area during a bomb attack. Zach was Willie's first and best friend and now he is just dead. This made me extremely sad for Willie. I was not the only sad one; Willie was probably even more sad than me. In the chapter Willie goes around grieving over his lost friend.Willie hardly talks to anyone and nearly becomes completely social inactive. For the rest of the chapter he goes around and is very sad. This is all until he goes to visit Geoffrey (the man ,we met a couple of chapters ago, who lives in spooky cott). Geoffrey tells Willie about his friend who died, Geoffrey was also very sad until he one day thought that his friend was living through him. Through his mind, through his memory. So through Willie's memory Zach was still alive. Willie started to act and think like Zach he borrowed his bike and learnt how to ride it. Sure he was still sad about Zach passing away but he found a way to get through it. This was the saddest chapter in the book. I thought the chapter with Trudy and WIllie was sad until I read this one. So much happened at once it was unbelieveable. But this is not necessarily a bad thing. I liked the drama and all the new additions to the story in the last minute. I will spoil it a bit and say that the last chapter (the one after this) was a nice little wrap up to the book!